Sweet
by M. Jade
Summary: Ron gets some special treats


Author: M Jade    

Title: Sweet

Email: m_jade34@hotmail.com

Summary: Ron gets some special treats

Rating: G

Pairing: R/Hr

Feedback: Bloody brilliant!

Spoilers: Post OotP

Disclaimer: It all belongs to JK Rowlings.  There.  Got it?  Good.  I knew you would.

Distribution: My site, ff.n, Dueling With Destiny, CheckMated.  Any others ask.

Notes: Just a little fun with candy

More Notes: While this is not my first fanfic, it is my first attempt at HP.  I only hope I do it justice.

Thanks: Big hand to Sammy, who's advice helped make this story possible.  You're brilliant, my friend.  Simply brilliant.

******************************************************************************

"Hello, Hermione!" Ron Weasley  as he watched Hermione Granger enter the Burrow with his mother.  Molly had invited Ron's friends Harry and Hermione to spend part of the summer at their home.  Their friend Harry Potter was supposed to be coming in another week, but now Hermione was there.  Ron had been de-Gnoming the garden along with his twin brothers Fred and George, who were visiting from their new shop on Diagon Alley.  He looked over to the twins as he began to brush the dust off his clothes.  "I'm going to say hello to Hermione," he announced.

"Whatever you say little brother," George drawled as Ron walked towards the house.

"Seems ickle Ronnikins may have himself a girl," Fred added, noting the goofy grin on Ron's face.

"Think he could use a little of our help?"

"I think Ron would be a perfect test subject." Fred whistled under his breath.  

"You think it would work with Hermione?'

"Those two have been at each other's throats since First Year.  They're perfect."  Fred and George smiled at each other.  This was going to be an interesting day.

****************************************************************************

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione grinned as he entered the Burrow.  She smiled as he gave her a somewhat awkward, if friendly, handshake.  "It's so good to see you!  It feels like it's been ages!"

"It's only been three weeks, Hermoine," Ron said with a grin.

"Well, I really should take you up and get you settled, Hermione, dear," Molly interjected.  "You'll be sharing a room with Ginny again."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione nodded with a shy smile.

"Ron, please make sure all your work in the garden is done," Molly commanded as she began up the stairs with Hermione at her heels.  Ron headed back out to join his brothers in the garden.  He heard the far off 'ohhhhh' as a gnome landed in the distance. 

"Nice," George complimented his twin.  They both looked over to Ron.

"Were you able to say hello to Hermione," Fred asked in a sing-song-y voice.  

"Did she say hello back," George added, grinning at Ron.  Ron immediately began to blush deeply.  "Awww, iclke Ronnikins looks embarrassed," he mused.

"Shut it," Ron hissed.  "Let's finish with the garden."  They returned to their work, and were done a short time later, leaving the garden free of gnomes.  The three brothers started to head back towards the house, Ron saw Hermione waiting for him on the porch.  "Hermione!" Ron greeted her with a smile.  

"Hi Ron."

"All settled in, then?" he asked.  The twins rolled their eyes.

"Yes," Hermione replied sweetly.  That was when Ron noticed that Hermione was holding a large plate full of chocolate squared topped with caramel sauce.  "Your mum said I could bring these out, now that you're done with the garden."  Ron had to grin.  Hermione knew his infamous sweet tooth all too well.  

"All right," Ron said as he took one of the squares and began to bite into it.  As soon as he took a taste, he knew something was amiss.  He felt his mouth pucker, and it stayed there.  He began to let out a ridiculous sounding gasp, not sure what was happening.

"Ron!" Hermione cried as the twins fell into peals of laughter.  Hermione gave Fred and George a harsh, accusing look.  "What did you do?"

"It's new.  The secret ingredient to our latest product: Permanent Puckering Petifores," George explained.

"It's the caramel sauce," Fred finished.

"You two undo what you've done to Ron this instant!" Hermione instructed sharply, setting the plate of chocolates down on a table to her right, placing her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, but we can't," Fred told her.

"They only way to undo the pucker is to be snogged."

"And relatives won't break the hex," Fred added.  "So no running to Mum or Ginny," he added with a snigger.  "It has to be a real kiss, little brother."  

"The perfect Valentine's treat!  Tell us how you like it!" George said as the apparated away with a loud pop.   Hermione looked over to Ron and sighed.

"Oh, those two!"  The look on Ron's face, however, soon pushed all thoughts of the twins away.  He looked forlornly at her, his lips still in a perfect pucker.  Hermione nearly began to giggle at the sight.

"Help," Ron muttered , the word coming out in a mutter.  Hermione could barely contain her laughter.  "Hermione…" Ron reprimanded.

"Fine," she said with a small giggle.  "I'll do it."  She unconsciously looked around to see of Mrs. Weasly was around, but thought better of it.  She simply _had_ to kiss Ron didn't she?  There was not telling how long the hex would last, knowing the twins.  She leaned towards him, lightly placing her lips on his.  This kiss was very gentle at first, barely more than a whisper, but soon she could feel Ron's lips moving as the hex was undone, and, to her surprise, he was kissing her back.  "MMMMMMM," she mumble against his lips.  She could feel his hands moving to stroke her long hair.  Her own hands were now firmly placed along Ron's face.  She knew the hex was undone, but she allowed the kiss to linger, savoring the tang to chocolate she could feel on his lips, the warmth of his skin.  Far too soon for her taste, she was forced to end the kiss.  "Ron…"

"Bloody…"

"That was bracing," Hermione breathed.

"Bracing isn't the right word, Hermione," Ron interrupted. "That was… bloody hell, I'm not sure what that was."

"It was a kiss Ron," Hermione replied with a teasing tone.

"I know I snogged you, Hermione.  But, damn, I have to say I liked it."  Hermione smiled.

"I liked it too," she admitted, "and don't swear," she added as an afterthought.  Sure, she had many terrible rows with Ron.  She had spent the majority of their third year not speaking with him.  Ron could be a right git at times, but he was one of Hermione's best friends.  And she had to admit, he was becoming quite pleasant to look at.  The tall, gawky boy she had once known was nowhere in sight.  "Strange, isn't it," she mused.

"What's strange?" Ron asked.

"All the rows we've had, and…  it's just strange."

"I know what you mean," Ron said, confused.  "I know exactly what you mean."  He looked deeply into her eyes, as she slowly began to blush under his gaze.  "It was nice," Ron commented.  "Very nice."  He took his hand along her face, and slowly bent towards her, embracing her in another kiss.  This kiss was deeper than the first, more searing.  Ron could feel it burning down to his toes.  Here he was, kissing Hermione, and it seemed like the best place to be in the world.  Right here, with this witch.  Merlin help him, he was sure he wanted more of this.  The kiss ended languorously, Hermione's face inches from his own.  

"You know it won't be long before we have another row," she whispered.  "We'll forget all about this."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have our share of spectacular rows, Hermione," Ron conceded, "but I have a feeling they may have a different ending from now on."          


End file.
